lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Justin Beiberwoosen
Justin Beiberwoosen is the son of Richard, and Tanja Beiberwoosen making him the heir to both House Beiberwoosen, and the Kingdom of Lorraine. Justin has one sibling in the form of Lauri Beiberwoosen of whome is a young girl still and is being prepared for an eventual marriage when her parents find the right fit for her. Justin is engaged to the young Selena Munitz of the powerful House Munitz of Dresdan. The young man is gaining quite the public reputation for his arrogance, and openly greedy behavior. This behavior is somewhat lessoning as he grows closer to the kind and tempered Selena Munitz, who didn't like his early behavior, and basically forced him to change. Justin Beiberwoosen would be born the first and eventually only child of Richard, and Tanja Beiberwoose, making him the heir to the throne of Lorraine, and House Beiberwoosen at the time of his birth. Aelwin and Justin would travel to Slovakia where they were to be tutored in the eventual act of becoming a knight but both of them found no love for knighthood or bravery instead spending their time with the various Débutante of which they would eventually leave after Aelwin made two Debutantes there pregnant. Aelwin Beiberwoosen through the manipulation of his cousin and best friend Justin Beiberwoosen would become a knight alongside Justin knighted in a sham ceremony after they pretended they had won a knights errant tournament in Slovakia. When Selena and Justin arrived in Lorraine it was like a switch went off in Justin's mind and the kind, caring, and sensitive person she had grew to have affection for in Dresdan was completely gone in Lorraine. She attempted to use her greatest of skills to lure Justin back to her bed, but he grew increasingly tired of her being attatched to him, and he spent more and more time in the company of other women. Characteristics Personality The young man is gaining quite the public reputation for his arrogance, and openly greedy behavior. This behavior is somewhat lessoning as he grows closer to the kind and tempered Selena Munitz, who didn't like his early behavior, and basically forced him to change. History Justin Beiberwoosen would be born the first and eventually only child of Richard, and Tanja Beiberwoose, making him the heir to the throne of Lorraine, and House Beiberwoosen at the time of his birth. Early History Slovakia Aelwin and Justin would travel to Slovakia where they were to be tutored in the eventual act of becoming a knight but both of them found no love for knighthood or bravery instead spending their time with the various Débutante of which they would eventually leave after Aelwin made two Debutantes there pregnant. Knighthood Aelwin Beiberwoosen through the manipulation of his cousin and best friend Justin Beiberwoosen would become a knight alongside Justin knighted in a sham ceremony after they pretended they had won a knights errant tournament in Slovakia. Forced Marriage When Selena and Justin arrived in Lorraine it was like a switch went off in Justin's mind and the kind, caring, and sensitive person she had grew to have affection for in Dresdan was completely gone in Lorraine. She attempted to use her greatest of skills to lure Justin back to her bed, but he grew increasingly tired of her being attatched to him, and he spent more and more time in the company of other women. Family Members Richard Beiberwoosen IV..jpg|Richard Beiberwoosen IV. - Father|link=Richard Beiberwoosen IV. Relationships Otilia Beiberwoosen Cover Front Amazing.jpg|Otilia Beiberwoosen - Lover|link=Otilia Beiberwoosen Selena Munitz See Also : Selena Munitz Justin Beiberwoosen, and Selena Munitz were both 16 when their parents told them that they had been aranged to be married. Both were in relationships at the time, and neither was at all happy about this news. Because the dowry had been paid by the Beiberwoosen House the Munitz House sent Selena to Lorraine. Aelwin Beiberwoosen See Also : Aelwin Beiberwoosen Growing up Aelwin would become best friends with his cousin Justin Beiberwoosen and the two formed a very toxic relationship as their shared failings came together and drove them both to continue down the same road instead of trying to improve themselves. Category:House Beiberwoosen Category:Teuton Category:Swabian Category:People Category:People of Hannover Category:People of Lorraine Category:Human Category:Knight Category:Knight of Sigmar Category:House Odrell